


Apologize

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Fights, Ignorant, M/M, Stupidity, apologizing, equal exchange, tony sucks with emotions, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Steve is just so tired of apologizing
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fandom One-Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Apologize

Throughout their entire relationship Steve has always been the one to apologize. After every fight, even if Tony was wrong and Steve was right, Steve always went to talk it over with Tony and apologize. Tony never brings this up though, he's never been one to apologize. No that he's good at it, anyways.

But when their biggest fight happened Steve just couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what? I'm done. You don't seem to care about this whole relationship enough to try and fix things, I have to do all the work and that's not fair. I can't keep doing this forever, so I'm done," Steve practically yells as he storms up the stairs of the Stark tower, heading towards his old room. Since he had moved into Tony's room a while back it has been out of use for a long while.

Tony just stood there not really sure what to say, yeah he may have started it but he doesn't see what the big deal is. Tony sighs and heads up to his own room for the night, sad that he's going to be sleeping alone for the first time in a long time.

Tony decides to let Steve calm down. "He'll come around and talk to me eventually," Tony tells himself before relaxing into his restless night of sleep, as Steve is not there to comfort him.

The next morning Tony was surprised to see that Steve hadn't come into his room last night to lay with him. He's done that several times before but it looks like it's not going to be that type of response.

Tony hops in the shower before heading down for breakfast, he smile happily when he sees Steve making breakfast while a few of the avengers sit at the table talking. 

When Steve looks at Tony he doesn't even smile before turning back to the food and ignoring that he is even there. "Okay, that's different," Tony thinks but shakes it off before sitting at the table with everyone else.

"What's wrong with Steve?" Clint asks Tony glancing over at Steve as he's placing the finished food on a plate to bring it over to them. "He seems quiet."

"Well, he's not a very talkative guy," Tony responds shrugging as if he doesn't find it strange, but he does. Steve is usually quite happy and upbeat but it just seems like he's not trying this morning.

Steve places he plates in front of everyone before taking his own seat and they all start eating. Steve just keeps his head down not looking at anyone or entering into any conversation. Tony starts to feel this unusual weight in his chest as he watches Steve sit there quietly and eat. He's not sure what it is because he's never felt it before but he doesn't like it.

Later that night after an entire day of not talking with Steve, Tony about loses it. He storms right into Steve's room without even knocking to see him just laying on his bed not doing anything. "Steve!" Tony does not know how to bring up this topic as he's never done it before.

"Yes," Steve sighs sitting up so his back is leaning against the headboard as he looks at Tony exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all that night.

"I...what...why won't you talk to me?" Tony doesn't know what to say and it completely frustrates him as he struggles with his words.

"I am talking to you, Tony," Steve responds tiredly as he just stares at the wall not even looking at Tony.

"No, I mean...you...you...did you mean what you said yesterday?" Tony asks nervously, sure he hadn't actually believed him but all day without Steve talking to him made him worry that they really are not together anymore.

"Well, yeah. Why else would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Steve says looking at Tony emotionlessly as if he isn't feeling anything at all. "I'm tired Tony, it's clear you don't care so I'm done."

"But I do care," Tony blurts our quickly making Steve raise his eyebrow and look at him as if he didn't believe him. "I do!"

"Yeah right," Steve rolls his eyes and turns over so he's laying on the bed once again with his back facing Tony. Tony hesitates but eventually climbs in the bed behind Steve and weaving his arms around his chest. "Tony, stop."

"No," Tony says hugging him tighter refusing to let go as Steve weakly tries to get out of his arms. Because if he truly tries to get away from him he definitely can but Steve doesn't really care at this point. "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" Steve asks as they just lay there together not even looking at each other as they talk.

"Relationships, I've never had a stable one before. I never really knew my parents, I used to have plenty of flings but they never lasted and then came you. I don't understand how this equal give and take works," Tony says burying his face in the back of Steve's neck who sighs in content at having Tony so close again but he won't admit it because he is still mad at Tony.

"Yeah, but that's something we could have worked out together, as a couple. But you just kept pushing it off and had me do everything, I'm tired of apologizing Tony," Steve sighs as he shuts his eyes to get a grip on his emotions that seem to start to surface.

"And I'm sorry about that, I'll try harder," Tony promises to which Steve stays quiet waiting for Tony's apology. "Um, okay, so I want to...to...um...to apologize about how stubborn and how much of a terrible boyfriend I've been. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I'm honestly surprised we've made it as far as we did. I understand if you want to stay broken up but...um...just know I...I love you and hope you could one day forgive me."

Steve is absolutely shocked that Tony had said he loves him. He's always been the one who said it, Tony has just always been so reluctant to say it and it frustrated Steve terribly.

Suddenly, Steve feels Tony kiss his neck before he shifts on the bed and stands up. He starts to head towards the door when Steve grabs his hand. "Wait!" Steve exclaims hoping he won't leave. "Don't leave."

Tony looks deeply into Steve's eyes before nodding and climbing back into the bed. This time Steve is facing Tony and holding him tightly to his chest. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Tony mumbles against Steve's chest happy that they are together, even if it's just for the moment, again.

"No, you weren't there and I was just too worried that maybe you really didn't actually care and we'd never work this out. I'm just happy you're here," Steve sighs happily as he kisses the top of Tony's head.

Tony chuckles softly before saying, "I love you, Steve."

Steve can't help the smile that grows on his face as he responds, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this one, it was all in the moment and I didn't know where I was going but I went with it and it was born. I kinda like it though so yeah...


End file.
